SMT R1 M14: Sally Acorn vs. Walter C. Dornez
' Sally vs Walter.jpg|Thumbnail by SentryNeo 14Sally vs. Walter.png|Thumbnail by Draconic Alchemist Supreme Multiversal Tournament: Round 1 Match 14 '''will see Sally Acorn from Sonic the Hedgehog (nominated by Versus22) take on Walter C. Dornez from Hellsing (nominated by John1Thousand). Intro '''It’s time for…' THE SUPREME MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! Brace yourself, as we’re in the midsts of round 1! With 13 fighters eliminated so far, 19 still stand, but that number will soon drop! Who will survive, both in the bracket, and in existence?! Fight Sally and Walter are teleported behind a decrepit, abandoned mansion with a hole burst through the top. A dense forest can be seen behind the two as well. Walter: “Oh, how on the nose. A mansion because I work with vampires, and a forest for the animal. Feels like a lazy tie-in if I’ve ever seen one.” A set of sharp microfilament wires appear between Walter’s fingers, Walter taking the time to flash them clearly. (Cue Metal Scratchin’; 0:00-0:13) Walter: “Now, you better start running, or else I won’t hesitate to cut right through a little lady… talking in terms of physical size, of course.” Sally rolls her eyes before raising her arms up, one blade appearing from each of the rings on her wrists. Sally: “I don’t know if you’re taking this too seriously or not serious enough. Either way, if you want to get rough, that’s more than fine by me!” Walter briefly chuckles. Walter: “Well, if you really can do it that way, it appears I’ll be having a bit more fun than I expected.” Who can make the cut?! FIGHT!!! 60 (Metal Scratchin’; 0:14-1:15) Walter shoots out several wires, forcing Sally to leap forward. While in the air, Sally swings a slash with her right Ring-Blade, but gets blocked by a sudden wall of wires. Walter quickly grabs Sally and tosses her into the air, quickly following by using several wires to hit her into the hole in the mansion’s top. 55 Walter jumps into the hole, where he gets slashed immediately. Sally quickly follows up with a kick that sends Walter into a mirror, shattering it. Sally takes another right-handed slash while Walter is down, which gets blocked by several wires. Sally goes in for a left-handed strike to the area below the previous slash, but gets blocked again. Sally backs off for a moment before going in for a right kick, Sally’s right leg being grabbed by several wires just an inch before it could make contact. 46 Walter: “I could just end you now, but I feel like toying with you first. Now, let’s explore a little, shall we?” The wires around Sally’s leg lift upwards before slamming down, sending Sally out of the attic, through the bedroom below, and down into the dining room. Walter walks into the newly created hole, not even tipping over as he falls, landing on his feet with no problems. Problems do arise, however, when Sally jumps up behind him and goes in for a stab. The problem is rendered mute, however, when Sally gets grabbed once more by several wires, which throw her into the kitchen right next door. 39 Right after crashing into the wall hard enough to make a dent (but not hard enough to break through), Sally grabs two empty wine bottles from the counter, smashes them in half, and throws them at Walter right as he walks into the room. Of course, Walter simply uses his wires to block the bottles, but enough time is allowed to let Sally go in with a slash to the leg. With Walter finally open, Sally continues with a roundhouse kick to Walter’s ribcage, sending him further into the room, before very quickly following with another slash to the torso, followed by a kick into the wall away from both of them. Sally charges forward with a downward slash from both blades, which gets blocked yet again by the wires. 32 The impact is still enough, however, to send Walter into the next room, the guest room. Sally grabs the clock from the top of the dresser, slices it in half, and throws one half. Walter blocks it as Sally winds up to throw the next one, appearing to toss it. Walter does nothing, noticing the clock half is still in Sally’s hand. Walter shakes is head ‘no’ before using his wires to smack Sally to the side. 26 Sally rolls onto her feet before darting to the other side of the room, right next to another door. She cuts the hinges off the door, allowing it to fall over. As it falls, Sally kicks it over to Walter, who repeatedly swipes through it, shredding it into wood dust. Just as he does that, Sally leaps forward, getting a kick upside the head right as the door is completely destroyed. 21 Walter hits the ground face first, allowing Sally to go in for a stab to the back. Before she can do that, however, the wires grab her by the arms, tossing her through another wall, into the foyer. 18 Walter makes haste through the newly made hole, quickly lashing his wires out as to send Sally crashing through the front doors, smashing them into pieces. Walter walks out of the doors, seeing Sally barely duck behind a tree. 12 Walter: “So, the animal finally runs.” Walter walks right next to the tree and sends them right into where Sally went. He turns the corner, just to not see Sally anywhere. 8'' Sally suddenly appears behind Walter, going in for a stab to the lower torso, this time actually going through. ''6 Sally rushes Walter forward as wires come down on her. 4'' Sally rams Walter into a large tree, right before the wires grab her again, this time by each individual limb. ''2 The wires hold Sally high as Walter looks up, a smirk appearing on his face. 0'' The wires begin to pull on Sally’s individual limbs… but quickly stop when the tree falls on top of Walter. '''K.O.!' Sally falls onto the ground, looking upon the crushed (but still somehow alive) Walter. Sally: “For such a clever opponent, that was a pretty dumb way to go.” Sally retracts her blades right before the two are teleported away. Results (Cue Tropical Resort Act 1) SALLY ACORN ADVANCES TO ROUND 2!!! Voting * Sally must win: 20 * Walter must win: 7 * Walter must live: 16 * Walter must die: 4 Links *Tournament main page can be found here . Category:Supreme Multiversal Tournament Category:Hellsing vs. Sonic themed One Minute Melees Category:2019